Clash of Worlds
by multiplicities
Summary: Crossovers. Third chapter: Atobe and his team go on a field trip to Teikoku High's sports team on false pretenses. Shishido may have developed a fear of really white teeth.
1. Chapter 1

Tezuka Kunimitsu was going to make Kaidoh run 500 laps when they were done with this ridiculous challenge.

No, scratch that. Knowing Kaidoh, the boy would probably take it as a training exercise and actually do it. If there was one thing Kaidoh possessed, it was determination.

Tezuka was going to tie him to a chair for a month to prevent him from training. It might lead to some deterioration in his skills, but at least there were no upcoming tournaments. If nothing else, any decrease in his abilities might actually help the team. If it hadn't been for Kaidoh's ridiculous dedication to his training, this situation would never have happened in the first place.

The widely respected captain of the Seigaku's boys' tennis team ignored the fact that he had given Inui permission to find the limits of Kaidoh's endurance in the first place.

_Kaidoh had been running on Saturday. He still had about ten miles to cover and various stretches and exercises to go through before being finished for the day._

_He was also being followed around by a blond pretty boy._

"_Fssh," Kaidoh hissed menacingly._

"_You're beautiful. All that power, all that strength…" Kisaragi trailed off, looking adoringly at Kaidoh._

"_Fssssh," Kaidoh hissed in an embarrassed manner, eyes widening and the faintest of blushes going over his cheeks._

"_Please, I beg of you. Won't you…" Kisaragi ducked his head shyly. Blue eyes, almost as dazzling as Fuji's, looked up demurely from under long, long lashes._

_Kaidoh didn't hiss this time, frantically trying to determine his sexual orientation and think of a kind way to reject the stranger's confession at the same time._

"_I know my pathetic, frail body doesn't appeal to someone like you, with such an exquisite, strong body, but I swear I will do my best to change! And everyone else will too!"_

_Kaidoh's brain promptly exploded, as he gave a traumatized hiss._

"_So please, join the football team!"_

_If ever Kaidoh had wanted to brain himself with his own tennis racket, this would be the perfect time to do it. So he raised his racket, and prepared to hit himself with it._

_The pretty boy reached out and entwined his own arm with Kaidoh's, taking the racket from him in one smooth motion. This action caused his face to come perilously close to that of Kaidoh's._

_Kaidoh fainted. Probably for the best._

And the next day, Seigaku's captain brooded, Kisaragi had actually brought his entire team to ask for Kaidoh as a quarterback. Something about how his snake-shots, especially boomerang snake, were perfect for getting the ball around the defense to a receiver.

Never mind the fact that Kaidoh wasn't even in high school and had no interest, as far as anyone knew, in football. He wasn't even going to the same high school.

And somehow, this had led to the Hakushuu Dinosaurs challenging Seigaku's tennis team to a match to determine who would win the prize, Kaidoh Kaoru.

In football, at that.

Therefore, it really was all Kaidoh's fault.

Even while pondering punishments, the captain's expression never wavered from being simultaneously forbidding and expressionless.

Not even when a wall crumbled in the hands of one of the opposing team's players. Gaou Rikiya, Tezuka believed his name was. Even Ryoma had remembered the name of someone so… _large_… when first meeting him.

"_Oh, this is Gaou. He's the ace of our team, I'd say," the man who had introduced himself as Marco said, smiling nervously._

_Incidentally, he wore his jacket in a style ordinarily associated, by Tezuka at least, with Yukimura Seiichi. Except Yukimura wasn't a mafia boss. Probably._

"_Weaklings," Gaou rumbled while looming in front of Seigaku's power player, who was looking anything but powerful at the moment._

"_Che. Wanna test us?" their resident baby prince taunted arrogantly, giving his best cocky smirk, guaranteed to raise the blood pressure of whoever it was directed at. Never mind the efforts of everyone else on his team to keep him out of trouble, for once._

"_Echizen-kun…" Oishi's hands fluttered nervously and ineffectively. Tezuka chose not to speak at all, even as Gaou's smile got somewhat… _bloodthirsty_._

_Ryoma had always been short. Next to Gaou, he wasn't just short, he looked like a midget. A really cocky, arrogant midget. It would probably take only one finger from Gaou to squash him._

"_David and Goliath…" Fuji murmured next to the captain, sounding more interested than concerned. Whatever that meant. _Sadist_._

_Ryoma stared at Gaou, somehow managing to inject an incredible amount of smug self-confidence into his body language without moving a muscle. _I can kill you with this tennis racket.

_Gaou came closer._

_And closer._

_And closer._

"_You have strong eyes, kid," Gaou finally said, his own eyes shining gleefully. Ryoma smirked back._

_Oishi fainted. This may have been more due to the fact that Eiji had been clinging to him nervously for several minutes than unconsciousness due to over-worrying._

Gaou was definitely… large, Tezuka concluded. Very strong. And utterly terrifying when facing him as the boy (_man_, anyone who saw him would believe) tore through another wall.

His tattoos were rather nice, though. Very barbaric.

Tezuka forced himself to ignore Gaou's somewhat (make that extremely) effeminate teammate, Kisaragi, cooing over the play of Gaou's muscles under his skin as he stretched, the way his biceps bulged as he shoved his way through a _brick wall_, the way sweat dripped down his neck and chest then farther down still –

_No_. Tezuka refused to follow that imagery any further. Kisaragi was only expressing his appreciation for his teammate's power, that's all. The way Kisaragi practically sparkled when looking at Gaou meant nothing.

Those sparkles were clearly a figment of Tezuka's imagination. _Really_.

Getting back to the situation at hand, it appeared as though Gaou was serious about enlarging the tennis courts in order to create a football field. Seigaku had never been a large school in the first place, and the only area Gaou could expand into was the school building itself.

The team had objected, of course, but no one really wanted to get on Gaou's bad side.

"_With my two years of tennis experience, I can tell you that any modification to the courts is NOT permissible for official matches," some duck-like freshman Tezuka vaguely remembered pronounced loudly._

_Gaou didn't even pause as he shoved through the equipment room, rubble landing everywhere._

_Marco shrugged helplessly, carefully not looking at any of the Seigaku regulars while the short-haired female manager next to him fumed._

"_Come on, everyone. Can't we settle this somewhere else? Peacefully?" Oishi desperately pleaded. Tezuka made sure not to look at him. Even he wasn't sure if he wanted to face Gaou. What high-school student looked like _that_, anyway?_

"_Coward," Ryoma muttered softly towards Tezuka's direction. _What a brat.

_Tezuka frowned slightly more then signaled to Inui. Desperate times called for desperate measures, after all._

_Inui sidled up to Gaou cautiously, carrying a cup of – something Tezuka did not want to even contemplate. The something in the cup bubbled maliciously, if that was at all possible._

"_Here's a nutritious health drink, Gaou-san," Inui said, pushing up his glasses in a decidedly creepy manner._

_The person with the long nose yelled out, "Watch out, I think he's trying to poison you," before being shut up via a slam-dunked tennis ball to his nose._

_Gaou grunted and downed the drink of something in one gulp._

_Everyone watching looked on in horrified fascination, though Fuji's expression was slightly wistful as he looked at the now-empty cup._

"_Tastes good," Gaou said before completely destroying the fence instead of simply pushing through it._

_Accusing glares were immediately directed at Inui. Tezuka would have made Inui run laps, if only there was still a court to run around._

Having cleared the rubble away and organized the clear space necessary for a football field, Gaou took his place in the center of his team's line-up.

Tezuka had read about the basic rules of football the night before, so he was somewhat prepared to assign his players their places, though he had to borrow Ryuuzaki-sensei, the loud-mouthed freshman, and some other non-regulars to complete their team.

This was such a mess.

Their team started playing offense, so Eiji was running back, Fuji played quarterback, and Kaidoh and Inui were the receivers. Oishi stayed on the end. Tezuka, Kawamura, and Momo tried to look intimidating in the front, leaving Ryoma at the center to face Gaou.

No, Ryoma's assignment had nothing to do with the fact that he called Tezuka a coward. Tezuka wasn't that petty. Honestly.

Before starting, Fuji pressed a tennis racket into Kawamura's hand.

"Is that… allowed?" a player asked faintly while watching Kawamura slash the racket through the air, coming frighteningly close to an opposing player's nose. The nose had already been hit once, if Tezuka remembered correctly.

Gaou and Kisaragi both stared at the power player screaming battle cries in some weird language at them, one with disturbing interest and the other with increasing infatuation. Which was more disturbing, in a way.

Kawamura, not to be ignored, seized a tennis ball and served. Straight at Gaou.

It bounced off Gaou's forehead with no visible harm. Gaou's expression, on the other hand, looked just like that of a little child. That is, an overgrown child who could tear an adult's limbs apart with no effort whatsoever.

Gaou started for Kawamura, ignoring Marco's frantic cries completely.

Ryoma served a samurai drive, managing to put a slight dent into Gaou's uniform and causing him to pause.

Then he turned towards Echizen.

Who grinned, mouthing "mada mada dane," and served again.

Tezuka resisted the urge to cry as Eiji leapt onto Gaou's head and back-flipped off, Kawamura whacked people with Hadoukyuu, Ryoma started glowing weird colors, and Momo broke Kisaragi's collarbone.

It was chaos on the tennis courts. Though to be fair, this made it no different from any other day.

Kisaragi, for the record, looked ecstatic, broken collarbone notwithstanding.

Oishi cried.

Kaidoh had already run away the moment no one was looking at him.

And Fuji smiled, opening his eyes a crack.

Everyone stopped fighting and immediately started cleaning up the field. Ah, the wonders of Fuji's eyes.

The Hakushuu Dinosaurs left for the day, promising to return so they could recruit future players. At this moment in time, the players they wanted included not only Kaidoh, but also Echizen, Kawamura, Momo, Eiji, and most especially Fuji. Maybe Inui, too, as an _incentive_ to work harder.

Tezuka was not feeling insulted that they had not mentioned him as a potential football player. Of course not. Football was for muscle-bound morons, anyway.

"_Nya, buchou! Hakushuu's team is called the Dinosaurs, right? Let's rename our team the Seigaku Kittens! Nya!"_

"_1000 laps!"_

Meanwhile, a somewhat bald middle-school boy circled his eye with his fingers as he watched an adorable spiky-haired boy run.

He caught a glimpse of the boy's face before being blinded by dust clouds.

_Cute,_ he thought before groveling before his partner who was currently whacking him with a purse for being unfaithful.


	2. Chapter 2

Fuji Syuusuke felt the edges of his smile strain slightly.

Why did Yuuta – his dear, sweet, baby brother – have to make this so difficult?

He had done everything else right.

Kill best friend, Tezuka – check.

Kill entire clan, or at least all three members of it besides himself and Yuuta – check.

Traumatize his little brother horribly, so Yuuta would be obsessed and seek revenge? Still in progress. Really, Yuuta couldn't just _cooperate_.

"How would you kill Tezuka anyway? He's beaten you every time the two of you fought," Yuuta pointed out, expression questioning.

"I've been holding back in order to prepare for the day that I'd kill him."

"The first time you two fought, you were _four_. Not that I doubt your genius, aniki, but doesn't that mean you'd have to have planned this since you were _four_?"

"Maybe I stabbed him in the back, taking advantage of his trusting nature."

"We're talking about the guy who wanted "yudan sezu ni ikou" engraved on his headband when he graduated instead of the one with our village's symbol, aniki. I don't think Tezuka-san ever trusted you, anyway."

"Maybe I waited until he was in his bedroom. There are a lot of things I can do to get him to turn his back to me there."

Horrified stare.

Leer.

"…I don't even want to know."

Fuji smiled a somehow creepy yet innocent smile.

His little brother shivered, moving back subtly.

"…Wait a moment; didn't everyone think that Atobe was the one who killed Tezuka-san? He thought Tezuka-san was sleeping with someone else, that's why he killed him in a fit of jealous rage!"

"…Obviously, I waited until Atobe caught us in _flagrante delicto_ in order to make sure he would kill Tezuka! I _am_ a genius, after all."

"Huh?"

Fuji sighed, "In other words, I had sex with Tezuka while knowing Atobe was coming."

"Oh…but that's completely different from your first explanation." Baleful look.

"I simply didn't want to corrupt my little brother with lurid images when a simpler explanation would suffice," he cooed.

"Aniki, I've known about sex since I walked into you and Tezuka on the sofa – um, well – you know what I'm talking about!" Yuuta flushed brilliantly.

"I swear I have no idea what you're talking about. The handcuffs were only for practice, since Tezuka is planning to follow his father and grandfather into the police force."

"Then why were the handcuffs on _him_? And why did they have purple polka dots painted on them?"

"…"

"Besides, don't you have to kill your best friend yourself? Or else you won't get the Blue Eyed Stare?"

"…As long as he's dead because of me, it works."

"Also, your Blue Eyed Stare looks an awful lot like what usually happens when you open your eyes."

Fuji cracked his eyelids open, slightly, and was gratified by the sight of his brother looking horror-stricken.

"_Hakugei_," Fuji intoned.

And Yuuta's beloved teddy bear, which he had been given by Fuji when he was two years old according to family legend, flew out from somewhere behind Fuji (presumably from Yuuta's room), went towards Yuuta, did a loop around his head, and landed neatly in Fuji's outstretched hand.

This was clearly _the_ powerful, awe-inspiring attack of all secret moves that had ever been invented.

Yuuta waited breathlessly and in fear to see what would happen next.

Fuji promptly stabbed the teddy bear to death in the stomach with a knife.

"_No! Bear-chan!"_ Yuuta wailed.

"See, Yuuta? Through killing Tezuka, I have gained this new power. Now, do you…" Fuji's voice trailed off as he got a good look at his brother.

Yuuta was a very proud boy, who hadn't cried since the last time his big brother teased him, which was… all of three weeks ago.

He was crying now, fat dollops of water dripping down his cheeks while his nose got runny and red.

_No, I can't stop now!_ Fuji thought with absolute determination. _All of this is for Yuuta's own good, he'll realize that someday. This is the only way to make him grow stronger! But for now, I have to make him hate me!_

Yuuta was still crying. Fuji resisted the urge to cuddle him manfully, and continued.

"I've killed all the members of your family now, as well as Bear-chan. Do you hate me now, little brother?"

"B-but… aren't they your family too?"

"I wanted to test myself. And –"

"Against two elderly people and a fortune-teller? And against my-" Yuuta swallowed hard, trying not to cry, "-my teddy bear?"

"It was necessary for finding the depths of my capability."

"By murdering my _teddy bear_?" Yuuta shrieked. "…And our entire _family_?"

Fuji cleared his throat, "Foolish little brother, if you want to kill me, despise me, hate me. Run, run… cling to life and survive in an unsightly way. Then someday, when you have these same eyes, come before me."

There. At least he managed to pull that part of the script off. It had taken him the better part of a day to complete, too.

Yuuta stared blankly, "…But I don't want the same eyes as you."

Fuji had already disappeared dramatically, a move perfected by good ninjas everywhere.

"Hey, aniki! I don't hate you or despise you or whatever! I just want my teddy bear back, okay?"

In the end, Fuji managed to stay away for a week before his over-protectiveness of his little brother intervened. What if Yuuta – gasp – stayed up past his bedtime while he wasn't there?

The Akatsuki had horrible working conditions, too. They wouldn't even give Fuji sixteen hours per day to watch – read: stalk – his brother or at least money to buy 24-hour surveillance to make sure nothing happened. Fuji decided to quit.

A week from the date of the Fuji massacre found Fuji holding a new teddy bear in front of Yuuta.

Yuuta, as it turns out, had missed Fuji too. He accepted the peace offering happily, and the two brothers lived together forever.

The village, while aware of Fuji's crimes, also knew that geniuses all had little quirks. Fuji was a genius, as stated, and they needed him. Besides, he was much better than that Shinji kid.


	3. Chapter 3

Shishido Ryou was not a commoner, per se.

Compared to those Seigaku idiots, he could be considered very, very rich. He attended Hyoutei; no one attending it was anything less than upper middle class, at the very least.

Of course, anyone compared to Atobe would look poor.

Shishido still thought that riding on the bus – you know, the way someone _normal_ would do it – was perfectly fine. They didn't have to take one of Atobe's private planes.

_If nothing else_, Shishido thought sourly, _Jiroh wouldn't have noticed any difference_.

Jiroh was still asleep across Kabaji's shoulder. A few drops of drool dribbled onto Kabaji's shirt.

_Is he… even alive?_

Shishido resisted the urge to poke him.

_Atobe strode into the principal's office. There was already tea waiting for him on the table, while the principal had vacated his usual chair to sit gingerly on the visitor's chair._

_This was his usual policy for Atobe's frequent visits to tell about the problems he had noticed._

_Atobe always came directly to the principal to demand that something be done about problems that immediately needed remedy._

_For example, why was the food produced by a cook without a Ph.D. in French cuisine? How could anyone bear to study in a classroom where the walls were not purple? And how – just _how_ – dare the new first-year students not recognize his name?_

_Shishido's heart went out to the principal. Really, it did._

_Luckily, you could always hear Atobe coming a mile away. If nothing else, one could always be sure that Atobe would never sneak up on anyone._

_This time, Shishido and most of the other regulars were not completely sure what had produced such fury in Atobe this time._

Oshitari probably knew, though, _Shishido scowled_. If he hadn't been the one to start it. The problem with these so-called geniuses was that they always had to tease and torture everyone else. For the fun of it!

"_Oshitari has brought it to ore-sama's attention that there is a school with better equipment and facilities for its sports teams than Hyoutei," Atobe declared, nose in the air._

_This was news. Shishido couldn't really imagine it, considering how extreme the accommodations for Hyoutei already were._

_The poor principal immediately cringed, fearing further renovations to be made._

"_Therefore, ore-sama demands a school-sponsored investigation into Teikoku High."_

_The principal had just been granted a reprieve. He agreed._

But really, Atobe, _Shishido wondered drily, _aren't you just doing this to get out of school?

_Atobe had already swept out, before he could even hear the principal's answer._

_Arrogant jerk._

"We're here!" Atobe announced grandly, throwing open the door.

The flight attendants scurried out in front of him, laying a carpet – what the _heck_, Atobe, you freak – over the stairs.

The Hyotei regulars clomped down the stairs, Ohtori still rubbing his eyes sleepily.

Mukahi, one step after Atobe and Kabaji still carrying Jiroh, stopped.

Stared.

The rest of the team bumped into him and stared as well. Ohtori's hand dropped from his eyes.

Absolutely frightening.

Shishido had never realized before that it was possible to be even more extravagant than Atobe.

Before now, that is.

Teikoku High must have been built by someone even freakier than Atobe. The coliseum – he vaguely recalled learning something about Roman architecture – was enormous. The columns were impressive. Most things three times Kabaji's size were.

_Are you sure this is a school?_

Hiyoshi, somewhere behind him, muttered something that sounded suspiciously like "Gekokujou." What was that about, anyway?

Atobe, as expected, was too self-absorbed to gape like the rest of them. He didn't even give the place more than a passing glance, it seemed.

"Kabaji, make a sketch."

"Usu."

"Ne, Kabaji. Don't you think three-story columns would look better with Hyoutei?"

"Usu."

"Kabaji, I want you to make sure that Teikoku's columns are… removed and re-located to Hyoutei by tomorrow."

"Usu."

…Shishido was not listening to this. No way.

Grasping hold of Ohtori, who was still staring open-mouthed at Teikoku, Shishido walked in. They were _Hyoutei_! They had more pride than to stare at this – admittedly impressive – building! Even if it was the most eye-catching thing Shishido had ever seen in fifteen years, four months!

It was probably just compensation, anyway.

After clearing the incredibly ornate and enormous doors, Shishido found himself faced with a man – high school student? – smiling and shaking Atobe's hand.

He was very, very tall and very, very muscular. He also smiled.

A lot.

If he wanted to, Shishido could probably count every one of those gleaming, brilliantly white teeth.

Shishido snapped out of it to find the creepy guy right in front of him. How had he done that?

And he was offering him juice. Shishido grunted no.

This – Yamato Takeru – was currently acting like an overly friendly butler. Atobe got along with him perfectly well, naturally.

After some surely exaggerated information about Yamato's school, they were heralded into what was obviously the changing room for a sports team.

The reek spoke of dozens of players changing in there, day after day, with no one bothering to clean up.

Shishido wanted to laugh. _This is the school that treats its members so well?_

The expression on Atobe's well-bred face was priceless.

Then they entered a smaller, but flawlessly clean – in fact, gleaming changing room.

"This is the room for our first-string players," Yamato smiled.

That smiling was starting to get a bit scary.

Then Yamato handed him a book. A handbook on basic techniques, it seemed like. It weighed ten kilograms at least, by the way.

Shishido's knees buckled before the ever-helpful Ohtori took it from him.

"All of our players have to memorize this before they can even think about getting into first-string," Yamato said cheerily.

With the exception of Atobe, all the other Hyoutei students were speechless. Oshitari, though, appeared to be studying the book.

Shishido did not want to know what that look in Oshitari's eyes meant. Besides, how many tennis techniques could you possibly put into a book?

Oshitari suddenly cut in, "Mukahi. Did you know that Seigaku's Kikumaru tried to fail and defeat someone called Gaou recently?"

"Gaou of Hakushuu? I look forward to testing his strength someday on the field," Yamato said, teeth gleaming.

_Cocky idiot. He doesn't think Gaou, whoever that is, is any match for him._

"Then I'll beat you! I'll prove to that Kikumaru that I'm better than him!" Mukahi, that idiot.

They settled on thumb wrestling. Mukahi fought with extreme dedication and force.

He lost spectacularly, almost getting his thumb broken. Yamato was _strong_.

Yamato, apparently satisfied by his audience's reaction, took them into the next room.

It was an amphitheater.

_Whoever designed this school _had _to be crazy. This is insane!_

Yamato waved over the completely filled amphitheater, rows and rows of perfectly dressed students watching them.

"This is the Teikoku Alexanders."

Shishido slumped to the floor ungracefully. If Atobe decided to change their team's styles based on this… well, the results weren't worth thinking about.

Ohtori's voice intruded into Shishido's quiet fantasy of a world where Atobe never existed – then he'd be captain! – murmuring nervously, "Shishido-san, I think we should try to stop them."

Them? Shishido lifted his head, glimpsing his captain arguing with another freak. This one – Heracles, wasn't it? – was in a toga and looked classical Greek.

"At Teikoku, we utilize the fundamentals –"

"Hyoutei demands only the best from its players –"

"Power, tactics, and speed –"

"Hyoutei will always win –"

"Yamato runs that in 4.2 seconds and he lifts –"

"Teikoku is going to lose –"

"Teikoku has never lost!"

Shishido wondered glumly which one would outtalk the other first. Then Atobe raised his hand imperiously and his team members prepared themselves.

_Snap!_

"Hyoutei! Hyoutei! Hyoutei!" screamed Atobe's personal cheering crowd.

_When did they get there?_

Yamato's smile was starting to look slightly strained. Then he caught sight of Shishido watching him and his smile warped into 100 watts worth of shining teeth again.

A group of pretty girls dressed in skimpy togas and raising pompoms marched in to defend Teikoku's honor. "Teikoku is the reigning football champion!"

Atobe's team and supporters suddenly fell silent.

"The Teikoku Alexanders are a _football_ team?" Atobe asked incredulously. Oshitari shrugged, looking far too amused with the situation.

_Atobe, you idiot._

Well, at least Shishido had managed to miss a day of school. _And _he got to watch Atobe make a fool of himself, as well. Life was good.


End file.
